Pistachio Disguisey
Entrance Shed Disguise Arriving dressed as one of his opponents, Pistachio quickly sheds his disguise and assumes a battle stance. Special Attacks The Disguisey family does not believe in closed-fisted combat. Pistachio always hits with an open hand. Neutral B - Demoralizing Slap Pistachio masters the element of surprise and quickly slaps his opponent. This attack deals fairly decent damage but does not launch enemies. Side B - Extended Slap Nearly identical in effect to Pistachio's Neutral B, but with a longer reach. This technique can be used in the opposite direction to briefly stun an enemy behind Pistachio. Up B - Disguised as a Fatty Pistachio dons a rather faulty inflatable suit. This maneuver deals minor damage to any opponents in range, but it's best used to save Pistachio from falling. Pistachio will take no damage if he is attacked in this form, but he will plummet straight down if struck. This technique cannot be used again unless Pistachio is KO'd. Down B - Wallet Fake Out Pistachio reaches into his opponent's back pocket, retrieves their wallet, excitedly displays the collection of credit cards within, politely places the wallet back, then delivers a satisfying slap while the enemy is perplexed. This technique can launch an enemy, provided the lengthy attack animation is uninterrupted. Final Smash - Slap Barrage With a flat yet resounding "Who's your daddy?", Pistachio raises his hands upon pressing B once. Pressing B a second time at close range to an opponent triggers what seems like an endless bombardment of open-handed strikes. The final slap launches the opponent for a guaranteed KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Eeehhhhh!" KOSFX2: "Eeeeyy-deeey!" Star KOSFX: "Deeeeh!" Screen KOSFX: "Oohh!" Taunts Up: "Look out for the Italian man!" (as Gammy Num Nums) Sd: "Who's your daddy?" Dn: "Get it? Got it? Doubt it." (as Terry Suave) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Pistachio dances and exclaims "Hoo-yah!" (as Mr. Peru) Victory 2: Pistachio giggles excitedly. (as the Turtle Guy) Victory 3: Pistachio mocks a karate stance and battle cry. Lose/Clap: Pistachio enthusiastically applauds the victor. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Pistachio Disguisey is an Italian waiter whose true purpose in life was concealed by his father, who didn't want his son to become exposed to danger as a Master of Disguise. However, Pistachio inherited some family impulses, including a dire urge to change his identity, and circumstances forced him to undergo training to realize his true destiny as a stealthy detective. After some intense training under his veteran Disguisey grandfather, Pistachio became primed and ready for battle. Armed with only his palms, he now confronts all who stand before him whenever he needs to defend himself. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Three Slap Combo *Dash Attack- Rush Slap Tilt Attacks *Side- Standard Slap *Up- High Slap *Down- Low Slap Smashes *Side- Slightly Stronger Standard Slap *Up- Slightly Stronger High Slap *Down- Slightly Stronger Low Slap Aerials *N-Air - Slap *F-Air - Slap *B-Air - Slap *U-Air - Slap *D-Air - Slap Grabs, Throws *Grab- With a cheerful "How do you do?", Pistachio shakes his opponent's hand firmly. *Pummel- Slap Combo *Forward- Slap *Back- Slap *Up- Slap *Down- Slap Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Pistachio is nimble and can jump very high. When his stronger attacks land, he deals fair damage and can launch his opponents. Cons *Pistachio's strongest attacks have lengthy animations, making it easy for a third combatant to interrupt him. Icon The mysterious eye symbol on the Disguisey family crest now watches over Pistachio during battle. Victory Music "Master of Disguise" by Vitamin C Kirby Hat Pistachio's glasses, underwear atop the head, and a shaving cream beard. Exclusive stickers * Pistachio Disguisey * The Turtle Guy * Gammy Num Nums * Mr. Peru * Ominous Fisherman * Constable Mueller * Terry Suave * Cow Pie Man * Cherry Pie Man * President George W. Bush Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE While he couldn't join the other heroes to help combat Tabuu, Pistachio was successfully able to fight off an army of Primids on his own and prevent a pair of R.O.B. robots from arming a Subspace Bomb. The dormant bomb was last seen in the possession of Devlin Bowman, who was happy to have finally acquired a rare object on his own. Extra Colors & Costumes *Combat suit (black) *Waiter (red) *Father-finding mode (yellow) *Touchy-Feely Trent's tight blue sweater (blue) *Underwear on his head (alt) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Movie Characters Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Human Category:Happy Madison Productions Category:Italian Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Master of Disguise Category:Glasses Category:Dumb Characters